Project dusk 001
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: In the same story-verse as 'project eclipse.' This story has to do with the main character of the Pokemon xd: gale of darkness game and what happens when he meets the other pokemon hybrid created by cipher.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue -

Meeting Project #001

- (two years previously)

I waited - and kept waiting -

_This_ is _so_ boring. I thought groggily as I listened to the noises coming from the middle of the room.

"You won't beat my Xd 001!" someone said.

"Oh would you like to find out." another person said. I found myself drawn to this voice somehow.

"Yes ... ... ... GO XD 001!" the first person said as they released a pokemon onto the battlefield. There was something strange about this pokemon.

The Shadow Detector (which was a lot like a scanner that worked across my left eye) started flashing as soon as the pokemon was released onto the field.

_There_ is something strange about _this_ Pokemon. I thought

"Let us see how you deal with my Shadow Lugia!" Deathgold taunted me.

_I'll_ just purify it like _last_ time. I thought.

"There will be no purifying this Pokemon! We have finally made a pokemon that you and your little friends can't purify!" he taunted again.

"We'll see," I said as I prepared my pokemon for battle.

"Go Sparkbolt!" I exclaimed as my first and most favorite pokemon ran to the field. This was no ordinary Jolteon. With the enhanced speed stats from who knows where it was quite the formidable adversary.

"So a Jolteon huh ..." Deathgold mused.

"Xd 001 attack! Use your Shadowblast!" he cried.

_That's_ _pretty_ powerful. I thought.

"Sparky use Protect," I instructed the incredibly fast Jolteon. The wall of light was quickly erected before the devastating Shadow attack could even get close.

"Argh!" Deathgold growled as he watched my pokemon.

"Use Shadow Down!" he cried. There was no getting out of this attack.

"Spark ..." I cried as the Shadow aura enveloped me instead of my pokemon. I tried to hold my ground but ended up coughing on my knees.

"You're nuts," I was barely able to rasp out.

"Haahaaahaaahaaa!" Deathgold laughed sinisterly as he watched me slowly get up. I shook myself and got to my feet.

"Jolteon use Thunder Wave!" I cried. My electric pokemon moved in fast. The attack had been executed before Deathgold and his precious Xd 001 knew what had hit them.

Sparks could be heard as the full power of my level 64 Jolteon completely paralyzed his Shadow Lugia.

"Nooo!" cried the head of Cipher. I closed my eyes.

_This_ is _painful._ I thought to myself as I shifted my weight so as not to fall to my knees again. I loaded the Master Ball (Professor Krane had given me earlier) into the Snag Machine. When he wasn't looking I thrust the ball toward the Shadow Pokemon as hard as I could. Before he could do anything his Pokemon was captured.

"Go get it Sparkbolt," I said. My Jolteon complied as it ran at super speed to get the ball that contained the most dangerous Shadow Pokemon ever created.

I defeated all of Deathgold's other pokemon. His Rhydon, Exeggutor, Moltres, Tauros, Articuno, and Zapdos were no match for my pokemon. With my Jolteon level 64, Gyrados level 56, Charmeleon level 52, Ninetales level 61, Skarmory level 54, and Rapidash level 60 he didn't stand a chance. I snagged all his pokemon (considering they were all Shadow Pokemon) and defeated the leader of Cipher.

_Is_ this what it feels like to defeat criminal organizations? Is this what it's like? Is this what _Wes_ felt? I thought to myself as I watched Eldes and Deathgold argue about what to do with Citadark Isle.

A figure ran off with a large case as I watched. The two Ciphers had been planning to shut down Citadark Isle and blow it up. Eldes (the red bodyguard who somehow turned out to be Deathgold's son) convinced them otherwise. The blue bodyguard Ardos had escaped as I watched them.

_What_ was that _case?_ I thought. I remember coming into the room and staring straight into a clear glass - capsule is the best word for it.

There was something inside. At first I thought it might be a pokemon until I got a better look. It seemed to be a human - a boy to be exact.

_Why_ would Cipher want _a_ kid? I thought to myself as I walked to the elevator that would take me out of this wretched cavernous island trap.


	2. cipher returns  the escape of the exper

Chapter #01: Cipher Returns: The Escape of the Experiment

(two years later)

I awoke on a lab table. I could feel wires and tubes attached to my body in random places as I tried to sit up.

"Ugh," I said as I laid down and repeated the action. This time I was able to sit up with a little difficulty.

_What_ do they want with me? What's with this strange aura that surrounds the pokemon here? And why am _I_ here? I thought to myself. I pulled gently on the tubes and got most of them off without drawing more blood from my already malnourished body.

"Lay back down," someone said coldly as they entered the room.

"I don't feel like it," I muttered. I complied as a cold blade was pressed against my back.

"Do you want to live? I can end you right now. You may be the only living subject but ..." the person hissed.

"Calm down boss ... Ardos?" the second in command (Mirror B.) said as he placed a gentle hand on his boss's shoulder.

"Leave me alone you dancing freak," Ardos muttered as he put his blade away.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Mirror B. All his subordinates always asked that. It was a good question though.

"We are going to keep running tests. As soon as we are sure that he is stable we will try him out in battle." Ardos informed his second-in-command.

"Sounds good! I think I'll go dance some more!" Mirror B. said.

_Why_ did I make you _my_ sergeant? Ardos asked himself in his mind. Mirror B. just waltzed out of the room probably off to his studio to look for his idiot dancing pokemon Ludicolo.

"You WILL battle!" Ardos said to me for about the fifteenth or sixteenth time since I'd been captured.

"I WILL not!" I countered. His blade was out and pressed to the back of my neck before I could do anything else.

"I'm not afraid of you," I told him.

"Then why are you shivering?" he asked.

"I won't stand for this," I said as I gathered the electricity in my body. I let it flow to all my pressure points as it made it to the surface. The electricity flowed through the blade Ardos was holding to my neck. He dropped it a few seconds later after being severely shocked.

"You will pay for that! I don't take kindly to non-cooperative experiments." he said furiously as he walked off.

_Why_ is he so keen to control me? I know I'm not really human - but does that really give him _the_ right? I thought annoyed.

I went to a new school now. I had always hated school but they finally made me go two years ago.

"Michael! Time for school!" my mom cried cheerfully as she knocked on my door. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head.

"Come on dear! You'll be late for your first day of high school!" she exclaimed as she opened the door. She seemed slightly annoyed by my reaction but she knew I was NOT a morning person.

"Mom," I mumbled as she dragged the covers away from my sleepy form.

"Time to get up!" she said brightly.

_Why_ are some people so cheerful in _the_ morning? I thought.

"Stop staring at the wall and get up big brother!" my little sister Jovi said enthusiastically as she skipped into the room. It was her first day of middle school today.

"I'm tired," I mumbled. They looked at me for a moment and shared an evil glance. Before I knew it the covers were wrenched off me and dragged to the other side of the room.

"It's too bright!" I moaned in protest to the lights they had just turned on.

"Get dressed!" they said in unison. I grumbled but got up and got dressed.

I was downstairs in about ten minutes after showering and grabbing my pokemon.

"Do you think you'll need all of them today dear?" my mom asked as she gestured toward my bag filled with poke balls.

"I'm not sure mom. You can never take any chances though." I said as I grabbed a granola bar and a piece of toast from the counter.

"Jovi is excited to be going to Jovi's new school today!" Jovi said in her usual sing-song morning voice.

_You've_ got to stop _doing_ that! I thought. I could tell my mom was thinking the same thing but she just smiled at her slightly immature daughter.

"At least someone's happy to be going to school today." she remarked as I finished my food. I stood up and glared at her.

"Jovi wants to get there early! Can you take me big brother?" Jovi asked breaking the tense silence. I nodded and we both went out the door.

_They_ grow up _so_ fast. my mother thought.

"Here it is Jovi's school! Pheniac Middle School!" Jovi said excitedly as she dragged me to the school gates. I gently pried her away from me and turned to look at her. She had grown up a lot. She now wore a dark blue t-shirt with black jeans and carried a light blue backpack. Her dark blue hair flowed down her back in long curls as she stared at me.

"Is something wrong brother?" she asked me seeming totally serious for some reason.

"No Jovi," I said as I gave her a hug.

"You know you can call and talk to me anytime okay," I reminded her.

"We are both Snaggers now and I plan to do that if I find anything or anyone suspicious big brother." she whispered in my ear.

Her arms tightened around me suddenly. I looked around and saw a boy about Jovi's age staring at her longingly.

"Don't worry they'll leave you alone after they find out how strong a trainer you are." I told her with a reassuring smile. She nodded and let go of me.

"Good luck big brother!" she said and gently pushed me away from the school.

"So he's your brother huh?" the boy asked as he came closer. He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"You want someone to show you around?" he asked with a wink in her direction. She said nothing but scowled in his direction as she walked toward the school building.

"Hey wait up!" the boy cried as he ran to keep up with her long strides. (Jovi is pretty tall)

"I can do things on my own." she said politely. He ignored her and grabbed her hair.

"Let go!" she cried as she began to struggle.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked arrogantly.

"I would rather not hurt you." she said.

"Like you could hurt me." he said grinning.

"Back OFF!" she cried as she forcefully shoved him away. He skidded across the schoolyard and made a crash-landing into the hard stone wall.

"Ugh," he said as he got up and dusted himself off. He sported a couple of bruises but nothing too serious.

"You think you can push me around! How about a battle little girl!" he cried as he came up next to her. She said nothing and only nodded.

"they faced each other as they both drew poke balls from their bags.

"Two pokemon?" he asked.

"That's fine with me," she said. She pulled out two poke balls and threw them.

"Go Paluse! Go Minamo!" she cried as her two cheer pokemon came out of their poke balls.

"Two little runts," the boy muttered as he threw his poke balls. All three of them growled at his rude comment.

"You're up Buizel! Take 'em down Tentacool!" he cried as he smirked at her. Her expression remained blank as she surveyed his water pokemon.

_He_ must really be _that_ stupid. she thought.

"Buizel use Water Gun! Tentacool use ..." he started but she cut him off.

"This will be over quickly. Paluse use spark on Minamo! Minamo use Iron Tail!" she said as Buizel's attack rocketed toward her pokemon. The water attack was deflected but when Paluse's Spark attack hit the Iron Tail it was devastating. The Iron Tail had been meant as a shield but the electricity flowed through the air and hit Buizel instead.

"Bui Bui Buiz ... el!" the water pokemon cried as it passed out from the electricity.

"Damnit! Return Buizel! Tentacool use Toxic!" he cried desperately.

"Paluse Minamo use Volt Tackle! Dodge that Toxic." Jovi said as her pokemon raced into action. The Toxic was quickly dodged and the Tentacool was knocked out on contact with the Volt Tackles. The boy withdrew his fainted pokemon and walked away sulking.

_Don't_ mess _with_ Jovi! the girl thought.

I really hate school.

"Hey you!" someone said as they ran over to me.

"Yeah," I said as I turned toward the gates.

"Come on don't be like that!" the person said. I just noticed that it was a girl.

"I have class to go to," I told her. I was never a very social person and that hadn't changed in the two years since the last Cipher incident.

"Come on!" she cried furiously as she grabbed my arm.

"I'm not very social," I told her.

"I don't care! I need someone to talk to! I'm bored over here!" she said.

"I don't like talking," I told her.

"So what! You're gonna talk to me! Besides I'm a Senior and you're a Freshman you have to talk to me!" she cried. I hadn't even looked at her the whole time.

"Sorry," I said as I gently removed her from my person and walked to class.

"I guess not all guys want you," her boyfriend said as he walked toward her. She just glared at him.

Class was boring. It was all about pokemon of course. I knew all the course work and I found myself aimlessly staring at the walls most of the day.

_I_ wonder what Jovi's doing? Has she gotten into a battle yet? She is quite stubborn _these_ days. I thought as I fingered my math worksheet.

_I_ knew how to do this when I _was_ ten. I thought.

Jovi was equally annoyed with the work at school.

_Jovi_ could have done this four _years_ ago! she screamed in her head. She turned and glared at the boy who she had battled earlier. His name was Jake and he really was a jerk.

_Big_ brother is probably just as bored as Jovi is. School is boring and we know all _of_ it. she thought.

I awoke with a start as I could feel electricity flowing through the wires.

_I_ am NOT going to let them _control_ me! I thought furiously as I ripped the wires and remaining tubes out of my body.

"SYSTEM BREACH! SYSTEM BREACH!" a machine cried somewhere as I started to run down the endless hallways.

_I_ won't take this anymore! I'm leaving now! I thought as I kept on running. Scientists tried to stop me but I just shocked them. Their lifeless bodies dropped to the floor as I kept going as if there was nothing wrong.

"Stop!" Mirror B. said as I ran past him. He sent out one of his Ludicolo's to try and stop me. I dodged around all of the water and ice attacks.

"Use Giga Drain!" Mirror B. ordered. The seeds fell on my body and started zapping me. I destroyed them with a Flame Wheel.

"No way!" Mirror B. cried.

"Use Rain Dance to confuse him!" he cried.

_Like_ _that'll_ work. I thought bitterly. I used the waterfront to get closer.

My claws shot out and I delivered a very painful strike.

"That was a Dragon Claw!" Mirror B. cried in disbelief. I smirked and started running again. He pressed a button which lowered a heavy locked metal door in front of me. My smirk widened as my claws glowed an eerie orange color. I slammed my fists into the door which effectively tore it to shreds.

_That's_ why you don't _use_ metal. I thought.

"That was Fire Punch! This kid is nuts! I'm calling the boss!" he cried as I kept going.

I made it to a dark room. That really didn't matter to me. What's a little loss of light when you can't see! I sensed some weird auras in the room.

_Are_ those the pokemon they've _been_ torturing? I thought to myself. I walked over and examined one of the tanks.

There were four poke balls inside.

"Something's weird about these pokemon," I said out loud as I surveyed the control keypad. I pressed a button at random and the case opened. I took the four poke balls and placed them in my pocket. I felt around the wall and quickly located the other door. I silently ran out of the room. No one seemed to be following me. YET!

I got out of the caverns quite easily. All you really had to do was listen for the ocean. I felt around and found an old experiment of theirs. It was a motorized boat. I jump-started it with a Thunderbolt and I was free. At least free from my creators. It's never safe when you're a potentially dangerous experiment running around in a region that is already corrupted.

I made it to a dock on some landmass that had taken a few hours to get to. The boat had started to fill with water so I jumped off and swam the rest of the way. I made it to shore by a mossy beach.

"Where am I?" I questioned out loud.

"You're in Gateon Port," a man said from a few feet ahead of me.

"The port town?" I asked him.

"Yeah ... You okay?" he asked as he reached an arm out for me to grab. I seemed slightly confused.

"You okay kid?" he asked again. I used the sound of his voice to find the shore. I pulled myself up onto the land and stood there dripping wet.

"You look cold." he remarked. I said nothing just shook my head no. He looked at me curiously as I walked away.

I walked through town dripping wet. I know people were staring at me because I could feel their eyes on me.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything? Maybe a towel and some clean dry clothes." a woman asked me. I just nodded. She started walking but stopped when I wasn't following her.

"Are you all right?" she asked me. I just nodded and started toward her voice.

_The_ kid must be _completely_ exhausted. she thought.

She led me to a small beach house. Some squealing was heard when she opened the door.

"Mommy! You brought me a cute boy!" a girl who sounded to be at least two years younger than me cried enthusiastically.

"No honey. Calm down. I just found him in town. He looked exhausted." the woman said to her daughter. I wasn't paying attention. I had been examining a sculpture on the table near the door.

"Do you like that?" the girl asked. I nodded.

"It was my first project at school." she continued. I stiffened at the words `project0 and `school0 two things I had never been able to do.

"You okay?" the girl asked. I said nothing as my head started to spin. The woman caught me just as I lost consciousness ... ... ... ...

I was breathing quite heavily when I woke up.

"Here dear drink this," the woman said as she pressed a cold glass of water into my hand. I obliged and drank it quickly.

"How long have you been traveling?" the girl asked.

"Our names are Acri and Emili by the way." the woman said.

_How_ do they know I _was_ traveling? I thought.

"My Kirlia examined you after you passed out. She said something about fatigue from travel." Acri said.

"A few hours ... I guess I must just be tired." I said.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked the girl - Emili.

"I'm okay." I said as I noticed that I was covered in a towel. My clothes were also gone.

"Don't worry about your clothes. My Kirlia took care of them. They are being washed right now. We have something you can wear until then." Acri said as she left the room. I just stared off into space. Emili tapped me on the shoulder and I turned my attention to the younger girl.

"So how old are you?" she asked me. I had to think about that for a moment.

_I_ am supposed to be fourteen but who knows what they did _to_ me ... I thought.

"Fourteen," I finally told her. It was the truth as far as I knew.

"I'm ten," she said. She ran her hands up and down my chest.

_This_ doesn't _feel_ right. I thought.

"I don't like girls." I told her. She seemed a little shocked but after what I had said sunk in she backed away.

"You know I'm not bothered by that. But if that's the way you are then I have no problem with it. You're really cute though." she babbled.

_Great_ now I'm getting _a_ headache. I thought. Before the situation could get any more awkward Acri came back in with a change of clothes for me.

"My late husband once wore these." she told me as she handed a pair of pants and a casual t-shirt to me.

"You can change in the bathroom down the hall and the first door to the left." she said. Emili went to her room after that. I got changed and went back into the living room.

"I heard what you said to Emili. I'm almost glad for it. She gets so excited and I think she's way too young." Acri said. I nodded and sat down again. After a while I slumped on the couch.

"You tired?" she asked. There was no answer as I fell asleep.

The next day I left Gateon Port. I didn't have any other modes of transportation so I had to walk. It wasn't really any problem for me. One of the things they made sure to do to me was give me extremely high endurance. I had pokemon DNA now so that helped a lot too.

I arrived at the next town quickly. This town was different than anything I would have imagined. There seemed to be crime in the streets everywhere. A girl was getting her money taken, a boy was getting beaten up, and a woman was getting her pokemon stolen.

_What_ could have happened to _this_ place? I thought.

I never thought that things would get ugly but then again things are never easy for me.

"Hey kid!" someone called to me as I walked into Pyrite Town.

"Yeah," I said indifferently.

"No one talks to me like that! Let's have a battle! Just you and me and four pokemon." the guy said. I nodded and walked closer to him. People crowded around us as we prepared for our battle.

"That's Cail." someone said.

"That kid's gonna get creamed," another person said. I ignored them all and turned my attention to the other trainer.

"Go Gardevoir! Take him down Granbull!" the trainer shouted as his pokemon were released. A green dog-like pokemon appeared next to him. On the other side was what looked like a woman in a ballgown with green-ish hair.

"Go Railou! You're up Umbreon!" I cried as the pokemon materialized at my sides. A small armored dog was on my right and a medium sized black-furred wolf-fox was on my left. The Shadow auras were quite apparent around their bodies.

"Shadow Pokemon! So you think you can beat me with what I used to use! Let's take this punk down!" he said and his pokemon nodded. I smirked at him which caused him to flinch.

"Granbull use strength! Gardevoir use Psychic!" he said as his pokemon prepared for the attacks. But mine were faster.

"Railou use Shadow Rush and Umbreon use Shadow Blitz." I said. Both my pokemon dodged the attacks the trainer had called out. They then administered their own attacks. Railou got a black aura around it as the street got slightly darker. It rocketed toward Granbull at lightning speed and slammed into it. Umbreon did a similar attack on Gardevoir. Both pokemon were knocked out on impact.

"Damnit! You'll pay for that! Go Shiftry! Take them out Houndoom!" he said through gritted teeth.

A dryad looking pokemon with a brown body, an orange beak, white shaggy hair, and sharp green leaves for hands stepped in front of Cail. A hell-hound with horn-like ears and black and orange fur with white stripes on its back stepped in line beside Shiftry. Two dark auras surrounded my pokemon.

_Great_ Reverse _Mode._ I thought.

"Umbreon return." I said as the black pokemon was sucked back into its poke ball.

"Go Jolteon!" I cried as a yellow and white pokemon appeared next to Railou.

"Nice pokemon too bad I have to beat it up." Cail said with a laugh. I just glared at him. On my next turn I called Railou.

"Railou!" I said as Cail got ready to attack.

"Hounddoom use Flamethrower on that Railou. Shiftry you use Sunny Day!" Cail instructed his pokemon.

_This_ will _be_ fun. I thought.

"Railou use Shadow Punch. Jolteon use Shadow Bolt." I said. My pokemon knew what to do. Jolteon attacked Houndoom and the hell-hound was left panting and sparks covered its body. Railou punched Shiftry in the stomach knocking it back and causing it to loose its concentration.

"God-damn-you!" Cail shouted in frustration.

"Houndoom use Fire Blast on that electric rat! Shiftry use leaf Storm on that little pipsqueak!" he called to them. They complied quickly. My pokemon couldn't take it. At least Jolteon couldn't take it.

"You did well." I said as Jolteon was returned to its poke ball in a flash of scarlet light. I drew another poke ball out of my pocket.

_You're_ the last _resort._ I thought. as I threw the ball.

Out of it came a red-ish-brown monkey with a flame-tail.

"Chimchar!" it cried. Everyone looked at me.

"No way that little monkey can beat Cail's pokemon!" a young kid shouted. The other resident's of the town seemed to agree with him. So did Cail apparently.

"Yeah you're done for. Plus your little doggy has taken a lot of damage." he said. I glared at him as my pokemon stepped in front of me. Railou wouldn't stop. It was beginning to worry me. It was like it was in Hyper Mode but it wasn't.

_I_ have to finish this _quickly._ I thought.

"Shiftry use Sunny Day! Houndoom use Howl!" Cail said enthusiastically thinking he had won.

_You_ are so _wrong._ I thought.

"Railou ..." I started as the pokemon's aura started to get lighter.

_It_ must be losing some of the aura. It's being purified _somehow._ I thought.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel on Shiftry. Railou use shadow Mist." I said. Chimchar's Flame Wheel took out Shiftry without the help of the Sunny Day that had just been used on the field. But what Railou did shocked us all.

"Rai ... lou!" it cried as its fists turned white and then yellow.

_That's_ Force _Palm._ I thought.

"Chimchar stay back. Railou use Force Palm on Houndoom." I said. The small pokemon took that as permission and charged full force at the fire-dog. It punched Houndoom in the stomach and then in the jaw as electricity made the attack stronger. The houndoom slid across the street and fell at its trainer's feet.

"Get up!" Cail said with a sneer.

_Someone_ who treats pokemon like that doesn't deserve to _have_ one. I thought.

"Let's finish this! Use shadow Ball then Flamethrower and take them both out!" Cail roared at his pokemon. The black dog shakily got to its feet and started charging dark energy in its mouth. I smirked at Cail which obviously annoyed him.

"Attack now!" he cried as his pokemon had barely charged up enough energy.

"Dodge!" I told my pokemon. They did quite easily.

"Railou use Force Palm on Chimchar." I said. Normally a pokemon would look at me with a horrified expression after hearing those instructions but Shadow Pokemon don't do that.

Railou charged toward Chimchar and punched it in the stomach. Chimchar fell over but got back up again. There seemed to be a strange aura about it.

"Chimchar get in front of Railou." I told the monkey pokemon. After shielding Railou Chimchar took the Shadow Ball full force. It barely did anything. In fact it seemed that Houndoom was hurt more by the attack than its target.

"What the hell!" Cail said angrily as he looked at his paralyzed pokemon.

"You made the mistake of attacking a pokemon that just took on an electric attack. Electric attacks can give pokemon temporary armor." I said. When he still looked confused I elaborated.

"Thunder Armor can work both as an offensive and a defensive. The pokemon who attacks will get shocked and the pokemon with the armor will come out of almost any attack unharmed." I told him. He seemed to get even angrier. His pokemon fainted as it tried to get up.

"That's it! I'm using my last pokemon!" he cried as he brought out another poke ball.

_I_ only have four pokemon is this _really_ fair? I asked myself.

He threw the poke ball and a large green-ish monster came out. It wore a fighting belt and had some grey-ish-green hair on its head.

"Let's see you take on my Machamp!" he said triumphantly. I just shook my head and nodded to my pokemon.

"Chimchar use Shadow Punch. Railou use ..." I said as Railou's body turned blue.

_Aura_ _Sphere._ I thought.

"Railou use Aura Sphere." I said. The two smaller pokemon rushed toward the larger one. Cail smirked at me as he commanded his pokemon.

"Machamp use Submission!" he cried as my pokemon got closer. His Machamp smacked them away just as they got close. Chimchar was badly injured and I had to recall it.

_Looks_ like you're my only hope _now_ Railou. I thought.

"You did well Chimchar." I said as I recalled it into its poke ball.

Railou stood protectively in front of me just in case the crazy trainer and his `crazy0 pokemon tried to attack me.

"Machamp use Cross Chop!" Cail shouted. His pokemon punched Railou in the face which sent it all the way across to the other side of the street.

"Railou!" I cried as I ran over.

"Can you keep going?" I asked the small armored pokemon. He got up and nodded. There were multiple bruises and cuts along his small body but somehow he seemed to get up nonetheless.

"So you still want to fight? You really are crazy! After that attack you should be down and out." Cail said. Railou just growled at him and showed him his fangs.

"I'm SO scared." Cail said laughing. His Machamp followed suit after it figured out what was so funny.

"Railou ..." I said hesitantly. But Railou seemed to not be listening. It started forward and then stopped.

"Go Machamp use Mega Punch!" Cail said. The attack came but never landed. I could feel the energy in the air shifting as Railou used yet another attack we didn't think he could use being a Shadow Pokemon and all.

_Psychic._ I thought.

The Psychic attack took the fighting pokemon down in one shot.

"No!" Cail cried as his monstrosity of a pokemon fell over. He growled angrily as he recalled his pokemon.

He turned to me and held out his hand.

"You did well. A lot better than anyone would have thought." he said. I took his hand and we shook.

"There have only ever been two other trainers who have beaten me." he told me. I raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Yeah ... Wes and Michael," he said.

"Who?" I asked. They all just stared at me.

_How_ can he NOT Know! they all thought.

They proceeded to tell me the tales of the two Cipher incidents. I was very interested in the second one. How could you close down the heart of a pokemon so much that you would have to use other ways than normal to purify it? And without the use of the Celebi Flute?

"So this Wes person do you know where to find him?" I asked them. They all nodded and I just shook my head in exasperation.

"You'd find him somewhere near the old Team Snagem Base." Cail said.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"It's near the Cave and Rock Poke Spots." Cail said.

"Poke Spots?" I asked. They all told me about the Poke Spots after that. After a lot of explaining I went on my way.

I arrived at the base about an hour later. There seemed to be no one there and I stopped to catch my breath. I was wrong. Very wrong!

"What are you doing here kid?" someone asked as I walked by the entrance for the third time.

"Looking for someone," I muttered.

"Who ya looking for?" the guy asked me. I just looked at him with an annoyed expression. He flinched as he felt my glare.

"Kay ... um ..." he stuttered.

"Dorgan what's going on?" asked another male from the doorway.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"What was that?" the person asked as they grabbed the other man by the scruff of his neck. The first man - Dorgan seemed really scared.

"Nothing ... Sir ... Wakim," he said.

"Good," Wakim said as he looked at me.

"Why are you here," he asked. I just shook my head.

"Answer me!" Wakim said.

"I'm looking for wes," I said. They both looked shocked.

"Wes ..." Dorgan said slowly.

"Don't listen to that imbecile. Why are you looking for him?" asked Wakim.

"I need to talk to him." I said.

"Why?" they both asked.

"I'll show you why!" I said as I took out my poke balls.

"Calm down," Dorgan said.

"Maybe this is a good idea. We need to see how good this kid is." Wakim whispered in Dorgan's ear.

"Why do you need to know that?" I asked.

"Because Wes helped us. He stopped Cipher when we couldn't. He stopped them and we were put off the hook for a while. Then Gonzap was given an offer by Cipher and a death threat." Wakim said. He seemed to not want to elaborate so I just shifted uneasily.

"So a battle?" Dorgan asked.

"Yeah but I'm battling him." Wakim said.

"Alright let's go! Oddish!" Wakim said as a small plant pokemon appeared next to him.

"Go Railou." I said as the small armored-dog appeared beside me. He got into a fighting stance in front of me. The Shadow aura flared up as he glared at the Snagem grunt and co-leader.

"Shadow Pokemon," Dorgan said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Cipher is on the move again. They have created more Shadow Pokemon." I said.

"How many do you have?" asked Wakim.

"I have four ... at least that's how many I could take with me," I said.

"What do you mean?" they both asked.

"I just escaped from their main headquarters." I said.

"Let's talk more after the battle." Wakim said. I nodded and prepared for battle.

"Oddish use Sleep Powder!" Wakim said. The plant started emitting a light green powder that wafted toward me and Railou. Railou quickly deflected it with a Force Palm.

"Good job Railou." I said. The pokemon just glared at the Oddish.

"Oddish Petal Dance!" Wakim said. Large pink petals came from the Oddish.

"Railou," I said. Railou turned to me looking inquisitive.

"use Psychic," I said. The plant pokemon was blasted to its trainer's feet and fainted.

"You're pretty good. I'm surprised you've gotten so far with that Shadow Pokemon." he said.

"I guess I'm just good at relating to them. They did experiments on me too." I said.

"Like what?" asked Dorgan.

"They fused my DNA with that of a few dozen pokemon." I said.

"We should take you to Wes then. Are they looking for you?" asked Wakim.

"Not that I know of. But it's only a matter of time." I replied.

They took me to where Wes lived. They heard out my story. They actually believed me. They didn't try to capture me like the Cipher Peons would have.

I knocked on the door to Wes's house. The Snagems had just left.

"Yes?" asked a girl from behind the door. When there was no answer she opened it. She stared blankly at me.

"You must be exhausted. Who are you?" she asked.

"Cipher ... they are back," I said as I collapsed. She caught me and laid me down on a couch inside.

end chapter 1 -


	3. battle against the pink admin and reinfo

Chapter #02: Battle Against the Pink Admin and Reinforcements

"Wes!" Rui called as a young man entered the house. He hurried to the living room where he heard her shouting from.

"Yes Rui?" he asked. He looked around the room until his blue eyes fell upon the boy on the couch.

"Who's he?" the former snagger asked. She went on to explain how he'd gotten here.

"So you still can't tell me who he is?" Wes said.

"No ... because I do not know," she said. He groaned and looked at the boy more closely.

"He's definitely not one of the kids from Team Snagem." Wes said.

"Why do you say that?" Rui asked.

"I would recognize his features." Wes said. She looked shocked for a moment until the information sunk in.

"Right," she said.

"Rui?" Wes asked.

"Yes ..." she said hesitantly.

"We need to call someone about this. At least Professor Krane he may know what to do." Wes said.

"What about Michael?" Rui asked.

"That's a good idea." Wes said.

It was late when I collapsed in their house. They made sure I was comfortable and then went off to bed. One of them would stay up and watch me every hour or so. It was probably for my protection and not just that they were staring at me. At least that's what I liked to think.

The next morning I felt groggy and malnourished. This wasn't knew for me. They never fed me at Cipher and I was lucky to get a drink of water. They said it was part of the experiment but I think it was because they were afraid. Afraid that if I had enough energy I would escape. I sure proved them wrong.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked as I slowly sat up.

"Could I have some water?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"Of course," she said as she went to the kitchen. The other one - Wes came to watch me.

"What did they do to you?" he asked me as the girl returned with the water. I waited until I had drained the entire glass before answering him.

"They did experiments on me. They fused my DNA with that of twelve different pokemon. It could have been more ..." I said and trailed off.

"They ... they ..." Wes said as he clenched his fists. Rui put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Wes. Getting annoyed right now won't do you any good. What they do is bad but we can't do anything about it right now." she said.

"You're right." he said.

"They have also been creating more Shadow Pokemon." I informed them. They both growled in annoyance and anger.

Because I hadn't had food in who knows how long I fell into unconsciousness again. The girl got up and gently laid me down on the couch again.

"He did that yesterday too right?" Wes asked her. She just nodded a look of disgust on her face.

"They probably forgot to feed him. Or even worse ..." she said through gritted teeth.

"Didn't feed him on purpose," she finished. He hugged her to him as she slowly began to calm down.

A few hours later they had both eaten and were staring at my sleeping form.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Rui asked. Wes said nothing and just nodded.

"We have to find something that he can eat though. I don't even want to know how long its been since he last ate." Wes said. She smiled at him.

"I'm alright," I said as I stretched my long limbs. They both looked a little skeptical but that was to be expected. I had fainted twice in one day. Actually three times in two days.

_Why_ can't I just go _without_ food? I thought.

A crash could be heard outside.

"What is that?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"You better hand over the experiment!" said a person's voice through a megaphone. We could all hear it and it was very loud.

"Experiment?" they both asked.

"That would be me. They call me Project Dusk #001." I said as I got up.

"You're not actually going to give yourself to her are you?" Rui asked.

"No ... I would never do that. But I could battle them." I said.

"Eat this first," Wes said as he handed me a Sitrus Berry. I ate it quickly and went outside with the other two trailing behind me.

"So you finally show up?" a woman's voice said.

"Yeah ... at least I'm not afraid to fight." I said as I came into an open area. A woman stood about fifteen feet in front of me. She wore white pants, black tights, black and white boots, and a white long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was the strange thing though. Her hair was tied in two pigtails that nearly touched the ground - but it was pink.

_Who_ in their right mind dies their _hair_ pink! Rui thought as she watched the strangely dressed woman.

"Who are you?" Wes asked as he stepped in front of me.

"It's alright Wes. I can take her." I said. He stared at me for a moment and then backed down.

"Oh! So you can't even hide and fight your own battles. Maybe the boss should have kept you for Copulation purposes." she said. _ Huge_ emphasis on _Copulation_ much! Rui thought angrily.

But before she could say anything I spoke.

"What do you want ... Lovrina?" I asked her. She stared at me for a moment and then answered.

"I want to take you back. The boss sent all eight of us out to different regions to find you. Venus to Kanto, Gorigan to Johto, Ein to Hoenn, Dakim to Sinnoh, Snattle to the Orange Islands, Mirror B. to Estraiya, nascour to Erasatz, and me to Orre. I am just so glad I am the one who found you. Now the boss might actually consider my request." she said.

"What request?" I asked in a monotone.

"I asked if I could punish you. You know ... a little shagging here and there ..." she said. I glared at her. It seemed the two who had been watching me were also quite angered by this.

"No one does that to anyone! I don't care what race or species you might be!" Rui said angrily. You could see fire in her angry green eyes.

"She's right," Wes said.

"I'll tell you what if you give me a good fuck now I'll lessen the punishment." she said. We all glared daggers at her.

"The boss said to battle you if you refused to cooperate." she said. I nodded.

"He figures you're the one who took the four experimental Shadow Pokemon. Well three of them are and the last one is well very strange. That one didn't want to have its heart shut. It kept fighting. We finally managed to turn it into a Shadow Pokemon but the boss has his doubts."

"So who fights her?" Rui asked. There was no reason for it. It was quite obvious that I would be the one to fight.

"But you have six pokemon. That's not exactly fair." I said.

"You count as a pokemon." she said. I tuned them all out.

_Something_ _seems_ familiar. I thought.

A poke ball floated over to me as I stood there unblinking. I grabbed it and held it tightly.

"I guess it's fair enough now. I have got to thank you for bringing my best friend." I said.

_How_ did he do that! The boss never said anything _about_ this! she thought furiously.

"Fine then," she said as she flipped her hair.

Lovrina threw two poke balls into the air.

"Go! Gorbyss!" she cried as a pink seahorse popped out of the ball.

"Go Lanturn!" she said as the second poke ball exploded into white light. An angler fish with light-antennae on its head was released as it began to glare at me.

_Water_ _pokemon_ ... I thought.

"Go Jolteon!" I exclaimed as the electric pokemon materialized at my side.

"Go ..." I started but something cut me off. Railou stepped in front of me.

"Ok Railou you're up," I said. He turned back and stared deep into my eyes. I nodded as he got into a fighting stance.

"Gorbyss use Ice Beam on that little electric rat! Lanturn use Confuse Ray on Railou!" the woman said. Her pokemon were quick (unlike Cail's) to follow her orders.

"Jolteon use Toxic on Gorbyss. Railou use Psychic on Lanturn." I said. She looked pretty freaked out.

"How? Those are both Shadow Pokemon! And that's the ... that's the Railou that wouldn't stay evil!" she cried. She pulled on her hair in anger as her Gorbyss' attack missed. The Toxic hit its mark and the Psychic stopped Lanturn dead in its tracks.

"Now what?" she cried as her seahorse started to shake.

"Gorbyss use Hydro Pump on that dog! Lanturn use Whirlpool on Jolteon!" she cried desperately.

My pokemon just dodged the attacks.

"Railou use Force Palm on Gorbyss. Jolteon use Extremespeed on Lanturn." I said. Her pokemon were knocked into each other by the force of the attacks.

"Grrrrr!" she said as her Gorbyss shook harder.

"Gorbyss use Hydro Pump again! Lanturn use Surf!" she exclaimed as her pokemon shakily followed her orders.

"Jolteon use Shock Wave on Railou. Railou use Psywave on Gorbyss." I instructed them. A strange armor covered Railou's body as it used the faint-blue colored attack on the seahorse pokemon. Gorbyss fainted just before Lanturn's Surf attack started.

"Railou stand your ground. Jolteon use Thunder." I said. Railou got in front of Jolteon as the superspeed pokemon got ready to attack. Sparks could be heard along with cries of pain as Lanturn got hit with the thunder.

"Railou use ..." I couldn't think of anything. Railou got the message and charged forward. A powerful punch was administered by the small pokemon.

_That's_ Mach _Punch._ I thought. The Lanturn couldn't take it and fainted. We could hear her growling as Lovrina recalled her second water pokemon.

"Fine then," she said as she took out two more poke balls.

"Go!" she said as she threw them both. A purple pokemon came out and stood beside her. The other one was a Vileplume.

"What's that?" Wes asked. Rui looked at the strange purple pokemon and shook her head.

"Isn't it great! Gorigon got it for me in Sinnoh! It's called a Toxicroak." the pink-haired admin informed us.

_Ugh_ I thought.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked her. She went red and stomped her foot.

"No one would want to be with that monkey-man! Besides even if you are a ghastly experiment you are _hot!"_ she said as she winked at me. I ignored it but Wes and Rui got annoyed.

"Leave him alone!" Rui said as she tried to step in front of me.

"If either of you interfere it is counted as him forfeiting." Lovrina said. Wes looked disgusted and Rui was mad. Lovrina stuck her tongue out at them.

"Jolteon return." I said as I withdrew the yellow-and-white pokemon from battle.

_You_ always do well but when you fight with regular moves it really drains you. I have to find out what attacks are easier for you _Jolteon._ I thought.

"Go Chimchar." I said as the red-ish-brown monkey appeared beside Railou.

"Two fighting pokemon that will be your mistake. Go Toxicroak use Sludge Bomb! You too Vileplume!" she said as her pokemon began to shower the field with sludge. But for some reason none of it was hurting my pokemon.

"What!" Lovrina cried.

"You talk too much," I said simply as she figured out what had happened.

"You used a Protect. Fine Toxicroak use Feint." she said. Her pokemon came over and crushed the barrier. My pokemon cried out as they were hit.

"Chimchar use Fire Punch. You use Mach Punch Railou." I said. They began their attacks.

The plant pokemon took the hit but just barely.

"Hah! You weren't expecting that were you. This is an enhanced pokemon." she said as she pointed to her Vileplume. Her Toxicroak was taken completely by surprise.

"Nooo!" she cried as her pokemon was pushed backward. It hit a rock and went flying into her. The weight of the pokemon knocked her onto her ass.

"Grrrrrrrr!" she said as she picked herself up.

"That's it! Vileplume use Sunny Day! Toxicroak use Poison Jab!" she said angrily. The sun shone brightly above our heads. It got darker around the ground as her poison pokemon prepared to attack again.

Railou countered the poison attack with an Aura Sphere. The two powerful attacks collided and created an explosion. Both pokemon stood up. But Toxicroak seemed to have taken most of the damage. It wobbled slightly and then fell on the ground unconscious.

"Toxicroak," Lovrina choked out through her tears as she cradled her pokemon. It disappeared into its poke ball a few seconds later.

"Go! Skarmory!" she cried as a silver armored bird pokemon hovered above her left shoulder.

_A_ steel pokemon. That was a big _mistake._ I thought.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel on Skarmory. Railou use Psychic on Vileplume." I said. Chimchar started summersaulting as flames engulfed its body. It rocketed toward Vileplume and the plant pokemon couldn't take the hit.

"Argh! Return Vileplume!" Lovrina said. She grabbed another poke ball off her waist and threw it in the air.

"Go Tyranitar!" she cried. A sandstorm started up as the pokemon got into a fighting stance in front of her master.

"Chimchar use Fire Punch on Skarmory. Railou use Mach Punch on Tyranitar." I said. But their attacks were in vain. The Skarmory flew high into the air and the Tyranitar countered by throwing Railou to the ground.

_They're_ a lot stronger than they _look._ I thought.

Chimchar was knocked out as Skarmory's Fly attack made its mark.

"Return Chimchar. Go! Umbreon." I cried as the black and gold pokemon appeared beside me.

_Not_ gonna _help!_ Lovrina thought as she smirked at me.

"Tyranitar use Rock Slide!" she cried as the Tyranitar administered her command. Umbreon was pushed to the other side of the field and was barely able to get up.

_I've_ got to end this _quickly._ I thought.

"Railou use Aura Sphere on Skarmory. Umbreon use Shadow Panic." I said. My pokemon were quick to comply. Skarmory was knocked out of the sky as the Aura Sphere hit its target.

"Use Steel Wing!" Lovrina ordered her pokemon. Her Skarmory got off the ground as its wing began to glow.

"Railou use Force Palm on Skarmory." I said. Just before the Force Palm hit something else happened. The attack seemed to get a lot stronger.

_Whoa!_ Lovrina thought as her pokemon was hit.

"Railou turn that Force Palm into a Thunderbolt." I said. The electricity around Railou grew much stronger. The attack connected with Skarmory's metal body and did double the damage.

"Skarmory! You took down my beautiful bird!" she said. We all caught the distinctive venom dripping from her voice. She withdrew her pokemon.

"Tyranitar use Thunder on both of them!" she said. Fire could be seen coming out of her eyes. as her pokemon collected electricity. The attack shot toward my pokemon at lightning speed. Umbreon couldn't take it.

"Return Umbreon." I said as I recalled the dark-type pokemon.

_Looks_ like I have no _choice._ I thought.

I stepped in line beside my Railou.

"Looks like it's you and me Railou." I said. Railou nodded and faced the crazy dinosaur pokemon.

"That's nuts! He can't fight a pokemon." Rui said.

"Apparently he can." Wes said as he held her back.

"Railou use Aura Sphere." I told the armored pokemon. A blue aura surrounded Railou as it prepared to attack. My fists started glowing orange as I closed my eyes. The power kept growing as Lovrina's eyes popped out of her head.

_I_ never thought I would actually have to fight him! The boss said he hated battling! What the _hell!_ Lovrina thought as she stared on in horror.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Rui said as she struggled against Wes's strong grip.

"There's nothing we can do. Besides he wouldn't be fighting if he couldn't." Wes told her.

"But ...'" she started.

"He'll be fine." Wes said. She nodded and stopped struggling.

_What_ attack is _that?_ Lovrina asked herself in her mind.

The Aura Sphere hit the startled dinosaur right in the chest. I backed up to the edge of the field and my body started to flash in multiple colors of red and orange. I started running at full speed toward Tyranitar.

_Extremespeed_ and _Overheat_ ... I thought. I collided harshly with the armored dinosaur as the heat coming from my body started to char the ground. Tyranitar fell over and slowly got up. Pieces of its armor were completely gone and most of its body had severe burns. For some reason it didn't seem to care.

_What's_ with this pokemon? _Wait_ ... I thought as I sensed a strange aura around the Tyranitar.

"That's a Shadow-enhanced pokemon." I said as I came back to Railou.

"That's right." Lovrina said. I was getting worried now.

_What_ am I supposed to do? I am not equipped to capture Shadow Pokemon. This _is_ ... I thought as I could feel someone else entering the backyard.

_What_ were they talking about? Wes said it was urgent. Could they have found another Shadow Pokemon? But Cipher is finished that's _impossible._ a boy with long red hair held back by a blue headband thought.

_Get_ a hold of yourself Michael. They probably just wanted to talk _to_ you. I thought.

I opened the door on the first try.

_That's_ strange they're usually so _cautious._ I thought. I searched the house for Wes and Rui and quickly came up with my own conclusions.

"Either they are on a walk or they're out back." I said out loud. I made my way to the backyard. But what I found was not what I was expecting.

The Shadow Detector activated as soon as I got outside.

_Shadow_ _Pokemon._ I thought.

Little did I know that I was in for the adventure of my life. That what I was about to experience would change my life forever.

My eyes flashed dark orange as Railou shifted uncomfortably beside me. The same presence I had sensed a few seconds ago kept getting closer.

"Wes ... Rui?" a voice said. I stopped in my tracks as my eyes returned to their normal medium orange. Something about that voice ...

"Michael!" I could hear Rui say as she ran toward me. I was shocked but not too surprised.

"What's going on Rui?" I asked her. She dried her eyes and looked directly into my icy blue ones.

"Shadow Pokemon ... Cipherhasreturned!" she cried as Wes came up behind her. I just stood there blinking at them.

"Cipher is back and they've committed the ultimate crime." Wes told me.

"What?" I asked.

"They've been conducting illegal experiments on a human." Wes said. He couldn't say anything else as an explosion could be heard.

I was distracted ... Distracted long enough for the Tyranitar to attack me. I tried to get away but the Focus Blast was too powerful. Thinking that it couldn't get any worse I stepped in front of Railou and took the attack head-on.

I could see the boy as he slid across the field. I cringed but started walking toward him.

"Can you get up?" I asked him. There was no response. I got on my hands and knees and brushed the long black bangs out of his face. Medium orange eyes stared at me with a glassy tint. He took my hand as I pulled us both up. He was light ... way too light.

As I got up I could feel the heat from both of us. The other boy seemed to be so much hotter than I was.

"I'm Michael," I said.

"Dusk ..." the boy said. He seemed to figure out what he had been doing and stepped away.

"You can't do that! That's cheating!" Lovrina said.

"You cheated with a Shadow Pokemon." Michael said.

"I used Shadow Pokemon too." I told him. The Shadow Detector slid over my left eye and revealed both of the pokemon to be Shadow Pokemon.

"They are both Shadow Pokemon but hers is enhanced as well." I told Michael.

_Great!_ he thought.

"Yeah and you can't just come around here and take it from me!" Lovrina said in anger.

"You're Cipher," Michael said.

"You have been experimenting on Pokemon for years. Hurting them ... torturing them ... closing their hearts. Now you've tried to do the same thing with a human. I have every right to take that pokemon." Michael said.

"Remember our deal if you lose you're mine! The Project comes with me." she said. I just glared at her.

"I can knock it out. If you could snag it ..." I said. Michael just nodded and stepped back. Lovrina seemed to be satisfied with this.

"Railou use Aura Sphere." I told my friend. Blue light surrounded him again. I stepped forward and prepared to attack. My fists glowed red as I charged up my energy. We both rushed at the dinosaur at the same time.

_What_ attack is _that?_ Michael thought.

_Magma_ _Punch._ I thought.

The attacks did a considerable amount of damage but the armored dinosaur still got back up.

_What_ do I have to _do?_ I thought.

"Tyranitar use Focus Blast!" Lovrina cried. Her pokemon charged the beam of light and aimed it right for me!

"Railou I want you to attack me with Force Palm." I told him.

_He's_ _nuts!_ Michael thought.

I braced myself for the pain of the attack but it never came. I could feel the electric current flowing through my body but there was no pain.

_That's_ good to know. At least I'm resistant to _electricity._ I thought.

Yellow armor surrounded my body as Tyranitar's attack started.

I began to charge up a powerful attack just as Tyranitar fired the Focus Blast. I stepped into the colossal attack to shield Railou. I released my attack just as the Focus Blast hit my Thunder Armor.

_That_ was Giga _Impact._ Michael thought.

When the dust cleared Tyranitar fell over and split a boulder in half with its massive weight. The force of the attack pushed me back behind Michael and Railou. I caught my balance just as Railou came over. I picked him up and held him tightly.

_Looks_ like it's my _turn._ Michael thought.

I loaded an Ultra Ball into the Snag Machine as it began to charge.

"That won't work. Use this one," I said as I handed a black and silver ball to the snagger. Michael took it and loaded it instead of the Ultra Ball. When it was ready he threw the ball toward the Tyranitar as hard as he could.

Silver light surrounded Tyranitar as it was sucked into the ball. The ball shook a few times and then stopped.

"Go get it Railou." I told my pokemon. He jumped out of my arms and grabbed the poke ball.

"What kind of poke ball is this?" Michael asked as Railou gave it to him.

"It's called a Revenge Ball. Signified by the R on it." I told him. He blinked in surprise.

"I created it while I was at Cipher's headquarters. Some pokemon are angry and don't like being controlled. That poke ball helps them deal with the anger and Purifies them quicker." I told him.

"I'm still here you know!" Lovrina said.

"I know," I told her as I fixed a deadly glare in her direction.

"Um I'll just go ..." she said.

_I_ don't think _so._ I thought.

I charged up a Giga Impact and fired it at her. She went flying into the air and disappeared miles away.

I could feel my energy draining as Railou walked toward me. I could feel myself falling ... But I couldn't feel the ground. I realized that someone had caught me as my eyes fluttered closed. I began to loose my senses ... as I fell unconscious ... ... ... ...

-end of chapter #02: Battle Against the Pink Admin and Reinforcements-


End file.
